I have a abusive Dad, where's my Prince Charming
by TehMuffinWoman
Summary: A fairytale life. Thats all Sakura ever wanted. A nice dad and mom to welcome her home happily. But she had the exact oppiset.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, pink haired goddess. She had everything and more. A loving Family, awesome friends and was as happy as anyone could be. Wait! Opps. That's the wrong story. This is the story of Haruno Sakura. A girl with an abusive father, a backstabbing friend and is totally miserable. She tends to keep her feelings inside her, keeps them locked up tight. Like wrapping chains around a box full of valuables. It is never meant to be opened, and is to stay shut and stay hidden from the world. **

**So her feelings are only shown with her artwork. She draws what she is feeling. But a mostly happy picture of a family, but this is of course her imagination. Because she has never experienced a thing such as a "family" she has only read of it in books. So her ideal family is something more along the lines of FAKE, and UNREALSICT. Any way, she is usually called emo in school, because she always found with cuts and bruises on her body. **

**But usually she doesn't cover her bruises. She only does that when they are very bad and ugly. Most of the time you would see her in skinny jeans a t-shirt. At school she has two friends. Naruto and Hinata. They have been friends with her since Kindergarten they knew about her father, and care about very much. Though Naruto is popular he is very um…special (yeah that's the word…). Where as to Hinata she is very meek and shy but is very smart. **

**But there is one person who would be on this list but she recently became a bitch and turned against her own friend, Now isn't that nice? **

**This person is Ino (No offence to Ino fans!). She decided one day that, Sakura wasn't worth the trouble of looking after. So she became the preppies bitch who is an close friend of Ami. Now Ami, she is the type of girl that is super easy (sexually), stupid (what popular person isn't?), and a total bitch. She loves hot men who just happen to be all around the school. And her dream is to sleep with every. Single. One. Isn't that sooo nice?**

**There is one more person that interferes with Sakura's life. Uchiha Sasuke. He is a total iceman; he keeps to himself and is quiet. That's why Sakura likes to hang out with him. They can just sit there and be totally fine with that. Often Sakura and Sasuke would listen to there Ipods. But often Sakura drew their surroundings, sometimes-even Sasuke. She showed him her pictures if she likes them, he would nod if he liked them or not. If she were lucky he would voice his opinion. **

**At school she was bullied. By Ami and Ino, they knew she was in pain already and they felt that it was their job to make it worse for her. After school Sakura would make dinner, get hit, do homework, got to sleep to be woken up by more abuse.**

**If Sakura was lucky by the second time she was getting hit her father would pass out before hitting her with objects. Sakura considered those days her favorite by far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura snoozed as her alarm clock was ringing away. She wanted to sleep. I mean not having many hours of sleep last night and having a lot of pain on her body. Her father was getting really pissed off. So he barged into her room and punched her in the back then threw her alarm clock at her. It ended up hitting her leg. Sakura moaned in pain as she sat up. Her father glared at her "Bitch get up damn it your alarm clock ringing like an annoying little bird. Get up and leave this house already!" he yelled at her and took a sip of his beer. Sakura got up weakly she nodded to her father. He left the room with a grunt.

Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. It happened to say 'That's to damn bad.' Catchy isn't it? Quickly she puts her clothes on then put on sandals and combed her hair. She pulled her backpack up with a painful grunt and left her home, wishing that she would never have to come back. Knowing that won't happen till graduation she had a while to go, she sighed.

Sakura stood in front of her bus stop waiting for it to appear from around the corner. As she waited she took out her I pod and listened to some songs before one she really liked came on. She smiled only slightly it was 'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This song reminded her of her-self in some ways. As the song played on she sung the lyrics to her self quietly-

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy **

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand. **

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around **

**I see what's going down. **

**Cover up with make up in the mirror **

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again **

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. **

**Do you feel like a man? **

**When you push her around? **

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end **

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect **

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence **

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown **

**I see what's going down. **

**these lyrics found on **

**I see the way you go and say your right again, **

**Say your right again **

**Heed my lecture **

**Do you feel like a man? **

**When you push her around? **

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end **

**As your lies crumble down a new life she has. **

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough **

**It's coming round again. **

**It's coming round again. **

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? **

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown? **

**Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end **

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has. **

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

When the song was over Sakura sighed and wished that she could do this and end up with a happy ending. But she knew that if she tried this she wouldn't be able to complete the task and her father would get mad and hit her even more. In the corner of her eye she say a blonde blur coming her way. She gasped and turned her head in the direction it was coming from. "CRAP!" she muttered with a frown. She looked around her and say nothing to hide behind. "Noooo.." she says to her self sadly. The blonde blob came closer yelling "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" as the monster neared with its arms spread ready for the kill they wrap around Sakura tightly. "Na…r..uto… can't b..reath" she said gasping for air in Naruto's grasp. Naruto stared at the petite figure and let go. With a sweat mark he apologizes "Sorry Sakura-Chan.." he said looking down.

The bus came and they got on and Sakura sat down and eeped in pain. Naruto having sharp ears looked over at Sakura with worried eyes. "He hit you again didn't he?" he asked. Sakura nodded slightly and looked away from Naruto. He scooted over to her chair and made her look at him. "Sakura you need to move out of that house you'll get killed in there!" he said with a serious tone. Sakura knew he was right Naruto was always right about this stuff. But before she could reply her cold side kicked in and her eyes went emotionless. Naruto knew she wouldn't talk after that point and went to his seat. Sakura sat there giving off no signs of emotion.

The bus stopped at the school and everyone exited. Sakura just left Naruto when he saw Hinata and walked to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her things and closed the door. Right as she did that someone shoved her onto the locker door in which the lock jammed into her side. She grunted and turned around to see Ino's cold stare. "Hello forehead bitch. Having a fun time with Sasuke? Because I know I haven't spent anytime with him this whole year so far. I blame you for this. You bitch! How dare you think of even spending any of your useless time with my love? You have NO right! I will do anything by all means to ruin your life if you even go near him again. Are we clear?" she said to her with a burning glare. Sakura simply nodded and whispered, "My life has been ruined." Ino didn't hear this and left Sakura.

Sakura ended up being late for her First Period class but it was Kakashi's class so it didn't really matter any way. She walked to the back of the room about to take her normal seat next to Sasuke but didn't she went to a seat next to Naruto instead. Naruto smiled slightly and went back to talking to Hinata. Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. She always sits next him. Why not today. She's the fan girl blocker he needs her to sit next to him. Or a slut will.

Right on cue Ino walks back to Sasuke and sits next to him with a seductive smile on. She turn away from him and pushed the front of her shirt even farther down so they almost show off all her boob. She turned back and smiled at Sasuke pushing her boobs out. As if saying 'Go on touch um' I'm cheap enough to like that'

Sasuke frowned, he HATED sluts. They are disgusting, cheap, and fake. Ino looked as though she was ready to hop on to the next male that crossed her path. Which I guess if you like that idea would be good. But its totally sick. Any way on with the story..

Sasuke looked at Sakura sending help waves. But Sakura was looking at the board. Ino smirked her plan was finally working! She was going to win Sasuke! A devilish smile graced her lips as Kakashi walked in.

"YOUR LATE!!" the whole room yelled exception of Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sweat dropped "I have a reason today. We have a new student."


End file.
